Sentimientos Borrados
by ladygon
Summary: Dean y Castiel tienen una relación romántica complicada. La razón es porque Dean no sabe que la tiene y tampoco puede saberlo. Destiel.


**Sentimientos Borrados**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mundo Supernatural. No espero ofender a nadie, solo escribo por diversión y son fantasías mías.**

Advertencia: smut.

—Cas lo siento, no puedo. Sé que dije que podría, pero…

—Está bien, Dean.

La conversación se acabó y cada uno tomó un camino diferente en el búnker. Castiel se encerró en su habitación, a pensar en todo lo sucedido. Dean no podía superarlo solo, necesitaría de su ayuda. Esperó a que se fuera a dormir y entró en la habitación. Se acercó sigiloso hasta la cama. Los dos dedos fueron a parar a la frente de Dean.

Todo volvió a la normalidad. Las semanas fueron entre investigaciones y cacerías, muy normal. Así fue durante dos meses, al tercer mes, Dean se sentía cercano. Comenzó a buscarlo para ver películas y hacer cosas, juntos, como comer pizza o tartas. Castiel aceptaba, porque no le podía negar nada a su cazador adorado.

Las cosas volvían a dar un ascenso en escalada. Las miradas volvían a ser fuertes entre ellos, Castiel trataba de evitarlas, no quitándolas, sino yéndose del búnker con cualquier excusa, entonces venían las conversaciones por teléfono. Esas conversaciones eran seguidas, a veces con nada importante qué decir como si solo quisiera escuchar su voz.

Castiel lo sabía, faltaba poco, así se lo decía su propia experiencia anterior, los ojos de Dean, los toques de su amigo y la forma como su ser comenzaba a palpitar. No fue demasiado tiempo para saber dónde iría todo eso.

Una noche pasó, como había pasado antes. Dean lo besó en su habitación. Fue una cosa simple que cayó como cascada de una cosa a otra. Terminaron haciendo el amor entre las sábanas, con caricias desenfrenadas, necesitadas de tanta espera. Murmullos sofocados por los besos, humedad deseada en los cuerpos.

Dean sonrió al terminar con un sonrisa laxa que invitaba al sueño. No había necesidad de eso para él. Castiel no dormía, no tenía sueño. Abrazó al cazador entre sus brazos, quien tenía una feroz batalla ética en su sueño quejumbroso.

Castiel sabía lo que tenía qué hacer. Arregló el desastre y puso sus dedos en la frente del cazador. A la mañana siguiente, todo volvió a la normalidad con un Dean descansado y feliz.

Y el ciclo volvía a comenzar.

La siguiente vez siguió el mismo curso en los acontecimientos, con ligeras variantes. Primero, Dean quería salir al bar con Castiel bajo la excusa verdadera de que Sam no quería ir con él. Castiel fue arrastrado a un club de estriptises donde no quería estar por lo nervioso que se ponía con todas esas mujeres desnudas, moviendo su trasero frente a sus ojos.

Dean estaba muy entretenido en ese lugar. Castiel solo quería irse de ahí, aunque tenía que reconocer que no era tan aburrido. Los bailes eran interesantes y la forma como se movían las mujeres. Decidió quedarse un rato, acompañando a su loco humano felizmente borracho, al cual terminada toda la fiesta, tuvo que llevarlo a rastras hacia el búnker y acostarlo en su cama.

Ahí fue como volvió a suceder.

Los besos intensos, las caricias, esta vez sin inhibiciones a causa del alcohol. Dean perdió la razón y de paso, dejó a Castiel sin aliento, si es que lo tenía. El cazador lo chupó ahí abajo por primera vez, fue de otro mundo. Lo hacía con un verdadero maestro o al menos eso parecía para Castiel, quien nunca había experimentado algo así. Dean parecía aprender cosas a medida que estaban juntos. Eso lo sorprendió mucho, considerando que Dean no era gay, porque no contento solo con chupar, también tragó todo el líquido. Estaba ansioso y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Castiel no entendió para nada el comportamiento de Dean, ese no era él, quizás estaba poseído por un demonio o algo así, pero no encontró nada de eso, ni una energía negativa.

Apenas terminaron con el sexo, Dean cayó dormido como tronco. Castiel volvió a tapar sus huellas y a poner sus dedos en su frente.

A la mañana siguiente, también supo que debería borrarle la memoria a Sam, pues comenzó a preguntar cosas y estaba diferente. Eso no debía suceder, nunca más. No podía borrarle la memoria a Sam, porque una cosa era Dean, con su carga emocional y otra era Sam, así que decidió que las cosas serían diferentes de ahora en adelante.

Castiel comenzó a rehuir de la compañía de Dean. Trataba de permanecer al lado de Sam, si sentía a Dean medio extraño. Sin embargo, Dean ahora se veía más extraño que de costumbre, un poco agresivo con Sam, más de lo que acostumbraba ver.

No le gustaba este nuevo Dean. Le daban ganas de romperle una botella de cerveza en la cabeza, como para que reaccionara a ese temperamento del demonio que tenía. Lo peor era, que lograba que Sam lo dejara botado, con la mala suerte de quedar solos los dos. A esta altura, Castiel no podía huir de él sin llamar la atención, por eso tenía que aguantar. No es que no quisiera estar con él, por el contrario, era porque quería estar con él.

Las complicaciones humanas alcanzaron lo profundo del ángel. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sintiendo, porque ya no sabía si era amor. El amor no dolía tanto, se suponía era lindo y no desesperaba hasta ese punto, o quizás estaba equivocado con respecto al amor. Anduvo vagando entre la desesperación.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Castiel entró al cuarto de Sam en la noche y lo durmió para que no despertara durante un buen rato. En ese rato fue donde Dean para estar con él, quitar esa angustia dentro de su ser o alma o lo que sea que tuviera adentro. Dean lo vio confundido, primero, luego trató de resistirse, gritó un poco, pero después se dejó hacer, porque sentía eso profundo doler en su pecho también.

Sorprendido de su comportamiento ante el sexo gay, Dean quedó con una duda casi asegurada. Tenía el sentimiento de haber vivido eso mismo con Castiel y la seguridad de no ser la primera vez.

—Esto lo hicimos antes, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Cuántas veces?

—Cinco veces.

—¡Estás loco! ¡Por qué me borras la memoria! —gritó Dean furioso.

—Porque te estaba destruyendo.

Dean guardó un silencio reflexivo

—Cas, prométeme que no me borrarás más la memoria.

Castiel guardó silencio.

—¡Cas!

—No puedo prometerte eso, Dean.

—¡Maldición, idiota! No puedes hacerme esto. Debo vivir con ello, debo intentarlo.

—No puedes.

—¿Cómo?

—Dijiste que no podías.

Castiel se acercó a él de forma peligrosa.

—No.

Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Dean antes de caer dormido.

Castiel se volvió más y más taciturno. El dolor en su pecho era insoportable, las ojeras en sus ojos más pronunciables. No había nada que pudiera hacer para remediar su mal, al no ser de asaltar a Dean en su cama cuando las cosas estaban al filo del abismo. Dean, ignorante a todo, no ayudaba mucho: sus miradas, sus insinuaciones, sus llamadas, todo lo enloquecía. Castiel se iba por grandes períodos de tiempo, no respondía el celular, ni a los mensajes, ni a las oraciones. Los años oscurecían su pecho adolorido, y ya casi en la locura, volvía donde Dean, al principio del todo.

Las noches apasionadas daban un respiro. Uno corto, pero suficiente para él, para un ángel. Como ángel sus sentimientos eran más duros que los de un humano. Dean tenía razón, no podía soportarlo. Dean sintió todo lo que sentía en años, en unas horas, la primera vez que tuvo sexo con él. Dean lo sabía y no podría resistir lo que resistía él como ángel.

El vacío se hizo grande y andaba por el mundo como alma en pena. La muerte no era tan mala, pero Dean lo seguía buscando, llamando, necesitando.

Así el ciclo volvía, una y otra vez, con más fuerza, con más pasión. Debía borrarle la memoria casi al terminar, para que no hubiera reproches. Sin embargo, cierto día, lo abrazó con desesperación y lloró de angustia en el cuello de Dean en el momento de recuperarse del orgasmo.

—Cas, mi amor. No llores, todo estará bien. Confía en mí.

Castiel sorprendido, lo vio con ojos llorosos. La sonrisa de Dean detuvo su mano en dirección a la frente. En vez de eso, lo abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos en un suspiro.

Ya no podía más tampoco.

Si la desesperación quería consumirlos, que los consumiera a ambos por igual.

 **Fin.-**


End file.
